Donald Duck (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|KHIII= |-|KHII= |-|KHI= |-|Royal Magician= |-|Disney Outfit= Summary Donald Duck is the Royal Magician of Disney Castle and one of King Mickey's most loyal attendants. He meets Sora not long after the Destiny Islands are swallowed by the Darkness, striking up a partnership with him in order to track down the King's whereabouts. While he is dismissive of the young Keyblade Wielder at first, Donald soon becomes one of Sora's closest friends and an essential ally on his journey. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | Possibly 3-A, higher with ZettaFlare Name: Donald Duck Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Duck, Royal Magician, and assistant of King Mickey Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Summoning (Can summon his main weapon), Underwater Breathing, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Thunder Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Gravity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Resurrection (Can revive his allies in battle and restore their mana), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Is able to hold on in a fight after taking massive damage via Second Chance, Transformation (Transformed Sora, himself, and Goofy into aquatic creatures in Atlantica), Flight (Via Superglide, Donald can also float while performing certain spells), Glyph Creation (Via ZettaFlare), Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Heartless and also Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 7. Can destroy the skeletal forms of the piratesdespite being neither alive nor dead]) |-|Resistances=Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Donald is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to him, Sora, and Goofy, despite himself being greedy.), Sealing (Can break out of Zexion's attempt to seal him inside of a book), Time Stop (Can move inside of the Realm of Darkness), Possession (Unaffected by the Marionettes who possess toys, despite himself being a toy at that time), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Has consistently fought by Sora's side against many powerful enemies that can match him such as Pete, Maleficent, and even against several members of Organization Xlll. Was present alongside Sora and Goofy in the battle against Ansem in KH1, also fought against Xemnas alongside the former two and Beast during KH1:FM) | Possibly Universe level '''(Aided Sora and Goofy in the battle against Xehanort), '''higher with ZettaFlare (Was able to one-shot Terra-Xehanort) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with Sora) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. Possibly at least Large Star Class (He is more known to using his spells than outright physically hitting his enemies, however) | Possibly Universal Durability: At least Large Star level (He is able to survive this much damage from the likes of Organization Xlll, Ansem, Pete, Maleficent, etc.) | Possibly Universe level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range with staff. Thousands of kilometers with magic. Standard Equipment: Mage's staff, his main weapon Intelligence: Quite high, Donald is a very skillful mage who is able to competently use his magic prowess against very powerful enemies. Weaknesses: Is less capable of taking damage compared to Sora and Goofy and often gets knocked out a lot in battle. Is more focused on the use of magic in battle than physical fighting. Using ZettaFlare depletes his life force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Donald Fire:' Unleashes a firestorm at a target. *'Donald Blizzaga:' Shoots a barrage of ice that can potentially hit multiple enemies. *'Donald Thunder:' Casts thunder from the sky. Very useful to hit multiple enemies from a distance. *'Donald Cure:' Healing spell. Restores most if not all of Donald's health back. It also uses this to heal or revive his teammates. *'Aeroga:' Creates a wind barrier that halves any damage taken while active. Can also inflict damage to any enemies that get near the user. *'Graviga:' Donald creates a miniature event-horizon that crushes the target via gravity and can potentially render them temporarily defenseless. *'Stopga:' Stops time around the target for several seconds. Can also catch multiple targets if they are near the one that was cast on. *'Fantasia:' One of Donald's limit attacks. He unleashes a barrage of fireworks to attack his enemies with. Useful when dealing with large groups of them. *'Flare Force:' Another one of Donald's limit attacks. Donald unleashes a barrage of rockets at the targets (much like with Fantasia). *'ZettaFlare:' Donald's strongest attack in which unleashes a gigantic burst of fire at the opponent. Donald dies when this attack is used and is thus a desperation attack. Key: Up to Dream Drop Distance | Kingdom Hearts III Note: Not to be confused with his canon, mainstream counterpart. Appearances Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Time Users Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Square Enix Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Birds Category:Ducks Category:Transformation Users Category:Element Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Summoners